Pokemon Luna
by DarkPrinceRiku
Summary: A pokemorph story set in the reacue team world about an umbreon who loses his powers and learns to live without, but discovers a new power in its place. Some chapters may contain lemons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Childhood

My name is Atemis. Everyone calls me Atty. I'm an umbreon who was raised by a single parent. This is my story, about how I grew up, and what became of my life. My mother is a leafeon who once worked as a nurse, but was forced to quit after she was raped by a mightyena and became pregnant as a result. I have no brothers or sisters, and never made any real friends. I preferred to keep to myself. That is until I met her...

A young eevee sat alone in the middle of an open field with tall, lush green grass constantly being blown by a gentle breeze, surrounded by forests and a single dirt path. A large boulder sat in the center, and was large enough to see the town in the distance if you sat on it. The eevee couldn't have been any older than nine or ten, and always wore a simple pair of blue shorts.

This field is rarely visited, so it was the perfect place for someone shy like him. He liked coming to this place to either play with some of the wild, feral pokemon, or to enjoy a more quiet activity such as reading, which happened to be what he was doing. While he was deep in thought reading and flipping through pages, he was completely unaware that someone was approaching from behind.

"Hi there!" a happy, energetic voice caught him by surprise, making him jump, yelp, and quickly hide behind the giant rock. He leaned out to see another eevee about his age, except it was a girl. She had silverish eyes and wore a pink Sunday dress with a red heart on her chest with a pink bow in her head to match. "What's the matter? Did I scare you?" she asked as she approached him, which only seemed to scare him again as he ran to the other side of the boulder. She was easily able to keep up and stood in front of him. Realizing he couldn't get away, he backed up against the boulder and trembled in fear. He had never made contact with anyone before and didn't know what to do. "Are you afraid of me?" He quickly nodded. "You don't have to be. I won't hurt you." She smiled warmly and continued, "My name's Silver, but I prefer Sil. How about you?"

"A...," he stuttered for a moment, and almost choked trying to speak, "Atemis."

"Nice to meet you. But is it okay if I call you Atty?" He nodded hesitantly. "Do you want to play a game together?"

"S..sure?" The next thing he knew, she had grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

"Well come on, then," Sil said gleefully.

I remember playing until the sun began to set. It was probably the most fun I've ever had. I didn't want it to end, so I asked Sil to spend the night. She was more than happy to. Later I found out our folks knew each other. Her mother and father, a flareon and jolteon respectively, were rescuers, and it turns out they needed someone to watch their daughter during the day. I ended up seeing Sil every day from that point, and the two of us became inseparable.

Dreams

Kids are always thinking about what they wanna be when they grow up. Sil and I were no different. But it wasn't always just about what we wanted to do...

Sil and Atty sat on a tree branch staring into the distance. There was a long moment of silence, until Atty spoke up.

"Sil?" His eevee friend glimpsed at him as he continued, "Do you ever wonder what eeveelution you want to be?"

"All the time," she answered cheerfully, "maybe a jolteon or flareon like my parents. Those seem pretty cool."

"Yeah, they do." He looked towards the distance again, but it wasn't long before Sil had a similar question.

"What about you?"

"Me?" He hadn't really given it much thought to be honest, "uh... I don't know. Maybe a vaporeon, like my uncle."

"That would be nice. It'd be great if I could swim.." She seemed sad all of a sudden and looked down.

"You don't have to be a water type to know how to swim," he reassured.

"I know, but..."

"Uncle could teach you if you'd like. That's how I learned." His comforting words seemed to bring a smile back on her face.

"That sounds fun."

That day was especially memorable, for one of us at least, because I found myself too scared to climb back down. And it was then I discovered my fear of heights. But it wasn't all bad, because I had Sil with me. I never knew if she was afraid as well, or if she just stayed for my sake. Either way, I was glad I wasn't alone.

When mom saw us up in the tree, she immediately ran for help. Fortunately, we didn't have to wait long, and a rescue team came and got us down. It was then we realized what we wanted to do for the rest of our lives...

New Beginning

We started talking about forming a rescue team all the time, until eventually we became old enough to bring the dream to life. Sil's parents were kind enough to by us a home, so long as we promised to pay them back. As for our team name, we agreed on team Luna. And like every other team starting out, we didn't get a whole lot of attention since nobody really knew us. But I never forgot our first job...

A young luxio came up to us one day, frantic and crying, telling us her baby sister had been taken and was being held for ransom. She had received a letter telling her where to meet. We finally had our first real rescue.

The choice of location was at an abandoned shack in the forest. I remember the sun setting and the darkness starting to surround us. It felt like we'd been traveling for hours, until finally we discovered the building mentioned in the letter. It was old and worn, yet somehow still intact. I was nervous, and I'm could tell Sil was too...

The duo entered the rusted building. It was dimly lit, and something in the air have them an eerie feeling. They could hear muffled cries, and saw a young shinx, probably in her early teens, tied up in a chair and her mouth taped shut.

"How cute," a voice in the shadows said, "A junior rescue team has come to save the day. Not that it'll make a difference."

"Who are you calling cute?!" Sil felt offended, even though technically it was true, is seemed to insult her position as a rescuer. "Where are you?! Show yourself!" Atty's ear twitched, and an instinct kicked in to push his partner away and take a dark wave. He was knocked through wall, and was inches from hitting a tree. A path was made in the dirt from sliding across the ground. Sil was immediately at his side. "Atty! Are you okay?" He had trouble responding, as he was really shaken from that first blow.

"Dark pulse," the disembodied voice commented, "stings a bit doesn't it." The attacker stepped out of the shadows, revealing black fur and a long red mane, a zoroark with red, cult like markings across his body. He raised a hand as it began glowing, charging another attack. "Hold still. I'll make this quick." Another dark wave was launched at them.

Atty managed to recover in time to kick Sil back and roll away. Sil's ears began to flicker. Salvos of small stars were launched at the dark fox. He was able to dodge it, but was nicked in the leg, but managed to make a quick recovery and charged at the eevee girl with both arms glowing, only to be countered when Atty charged in and tackled at blinding speed. The boy eevee's counter was turned around with another dark pulse from the zoroark.

Sil took the opportunity to get a heavy blow while her opponent was distracted, and began charging and jumped in the air with a glowing tail. Atty's ears began twitching, and his whole body gave off an aura. His partner began to glow as well. She was feeling pumped, but her attack went to waste when her opponent disappeared from sight, suddenly showing up behind her and striking with a glowing fist, fading again to strike Atty the same way.

"Better try harder," the zoroark insulted. Sil growled irritably as she was recovering, quickly rushing in and biting down hard on his arm. "You bitch!" he shouted in pain as he tried to fight her off. But no matter how hard he struggled, the eevee would not let go. The zoroark charged another attack and smacked her off with a glowing fist. She lost her grip and pulled out some fur. Atty struck from behind, hitting hard enough to knock his opponent into the shack's wall, and immediately felt a sharp pain on his side. He did his best to ignore it and rushed to his partner's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Y..yeah." She struggled to stand, then gasped when she saw blood. "Atty, you're hurt..." He felt of his side, his hand suddenly soaked. He was bleeding, likely from that last hit he took. Atty glimpsed at the zoroark who was struggling to stand.

"This is our chance. You ready?" Sil was exhausted, but managed to stand. She built up what little strength she had left and charged at the zoroark while he was still recovering. Her tail began to light up again, her body shortly after when Atty began to channel his energy and sync with her. She felt a great sense of invigoration as she spun and walloped the dark fox from behind, knocking him face first into the shack's wall. He blacked out almost instantly.

Sil almost collapsed face first into the ground until she was caught by Atty. She looked up at her friend and spoke weakly.

"W..we did it, Atty." He gave a reassuring smile back.

"I guess we did." At that moment he noticed something was happening. "Sil.. You're glowing!"

"Wha... So are you!" He noticed his arms, and then his whole body glowing white. The glow seemed to fade within seconds. His entire appearance had changed. His fur solid black with red eyes, and glowing yellow rings on his arms, forehead, ears, and tail. He had short, flowing black hair, and had grown a few inches. "Atty... You're an umbreon!"

"Wow.." he kept looking himself over, trying to take in the new form. He seemed to have made a full recovery as well. Then he noticed his partner, and was stumped. "But.. What are you? You're so... pink."

She looked herself over, confused as well. Her head, arms, legs, and tail were all pink, the rest of her was white. She had a bow on her neck and left ear with two long ribbons on each. Her eyes glowed a silverish blue, and she had shoulder length pink hair. Atty reached into a pouch he carried around and pulled out a small book, labeled 'Pokemon Guidebook', quickly flipping through the pages and finding a match.

"You're a sylveon."

"Sylveon?" She took a glimpse at the page and read over. She felt a hint of glee. "I'm a fairy." Her ribbons started moving like they had a will of their own, twirling around Atty and suddenly squeezing tightly to where he was suffocating.

"Sil... Sil... You're hurting me," he struggled to get out.

"Oh, sorry Atty." She regained control and released him.

Neither one of us was too familiar with her new form, since the fairy types was relatively new at the time and little was known about them. But we both quickly adapted. Unfortunately, the zoroark ran off during our evolution, but the skitty was still inside the shack. We quickly released her and brought her back to her sister. The luxio was overjoyed when we returned.

Tragedy

Word of our success quickly spread, and within the year our team became first class. But one mission would end up being my last...

It had been five years since we started the team, and it was a morning like any other. We received letter from a client who wanted to remain anonymous and needed a group of bandits that were blackmailing him taken care of. But because the note gave such little detail, Sil became suspicious, and worried. I should've listened to her.

The duo was walking through the forest on their way to the destination described in the note. The closer they got to the intended destination, the more worried Sil became.

"I don't know about this, Atty."

"It'll be fine, Sil. Don't worry." His reassurance wasn't very comforting to her. She nearly jumped at the sound of a distant thunder.

The location described in the letter was a bandit camp far out and distant from the main town. The trip alone was tiring, but they had to stay strong. The camp looked like it had been abandoned, nothing but a smoking fireplace filled with ashes.

"Yeah, this is the place," Atty claimed, " I don't see any sign of bandits though."

"Maybe they knew we were coming?" His ear started twitching, which usually meant danger and triggered his instincts. He above Sil and himself out of the way of a black ball of energy that exploded where they stood. They almost hit a tree.

"It's been a while, Luna," a voice from the darkness spoke. It sounded familiar. From the shadows came a zoroark, the same one that held the shinx captive years ago.

"Come back for another beating?" Sil stated as she took a battle stance. The zoroark only gave a fiendish smile and a sinister chuckle. His hands began to glow. He fired a dark pulse around the same time a ball of light was shot by the sylveon. Both energies hit each other and exploded into a black cloud. Sil and Atty were blinded by the smoke. When it was clear enough to see, they noticed the zoroark was gone.

Atty's ears twitched. He felt the fox's presence and looked up to see him coming down at them with glowing arms. He channeled dark energy in his arms and shot a black ball. The attack hit and blew the zoroark away. As he was getting up, he was suddenly blinded by a bright pink light that seemed to cover the field, and then quickly hit again by a salvo of stars. He managed to recover quickly.

"So you've learned a few tricks. That's fine." He chuckled, then suddenly vanished. Sil was then kicked on the side of the head, knocked over with a flip. She was dazed. "So have I." Atty suddenly appeared in front of him and performed a back flip kick. The black fox recovered in mid air and shot another dark pulse at the umbreon's feet. Atty jumped back and just barely dodged the blast.

The bandit sensed a presence above him. Sil was coming down with her tail glowing white. She was about to connect, but was grabbed by the zoroark's long and slender red claws. She was thrown towards Atty, who ended up catching her and was knocked into a tree. He groaned, intense pain filling his back. Sil helped him up as he tried to shake it off. Both their arms started glowing. An orb of light and one of dark was thrown at the zoroark. He took the hit from the light one, but managed to catch the other and throw it back at Atty. He dodged his ricocheted attack but was quickly struck by another dark pulse.

"Atty!" Sil was shocked by the band it's counter on her partner, and then angered. Her ribbons started moving and spreading out as a powerful gust of wind was blown towards the fox before he had time to notice, and gasped when he turned towards the attack. She rushed to Atty's side and helped him up. "Atty... Let's hit him together." The umbreon nodded as he regained his balance.

The zoroark was struggling to get up. Sil and Atty stood side by side with their hands inches apart and channeling energy together. An orb filled with black and white energy began to form and grew twice the size of their hands. Finally at full charge, they fired their combination attack. Their opponent was to weak point dodge, being blasted full force and blown into a rock formation. The formation crumbled, and the zoroark laid unconscious at the bottom.

Both eeveelutions panted and took a moment to catch their breath. Though they won, they couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

"Strange. I thought there'd be more," Atty proclaimed.

"Me too." As they were recovering, Atty began to feel a strange presence. Something was making him uneasy and sent a chill down his spine.

"Someone's coming."

Two figures approached from the forest. As they came to light, black fur and red marks similar to the zoroark's. To the left with a red snout and belly, and a pair of curved horns. He was scarred and blind in his right eye. He had a growth around his neck and two more on his back, and thin and pointed demon like tail. It was clearly a houndoom, by Atty noticed something strange about it, but couldn't explain it.

To the houndoom's right, a shaggier canine with yellow eyes and pointed ears. A mightyena who seemed nervous. The houndoom looked around at the damage.

"Oh what a mess," he exclaimed, "these two are becoming more trouble than they're worth. Get the fox. I'll take it from here." The mightyena nodded and proceeded with his orders. Sil attempted to intercept and rush the canine, but was caught off guard by an red blast that knocked her into her umbreon friend. They both recovered and saw the mightyena walk off with the unconscious zoroark.

"Sil, something's not right. That houndoom... His energy is unlike any I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?"

"It's so angry. So...evil." The houndoom tilted his head and popped his neck. His hands began to glow a reddish color.

"You should never have come here Luna. Many like you have tried to best me. But all failed."

"Then we'll have to be the first," the sylveon scoffed and charged at him, she began to glow as Atty synced with her with helping hand, which only backfired when the houndoom simply tapped her forehead and stopped her in her tracks, then quickly palming her in the chest which gave off a red flash and knocked her off her feet. Atty tried a shadow ball, but to his surprise, his opponent caught the ball. It turned into a bloody red color and seemed to grow twice it's size. The bandit threw it back towards the umbreon. Though he tried to defend against the counter, the damage was unblockable. He was knocked into a tree that broke in half.

As Sil and Atty tried to recover, they tried to attack simultaneously again, though with separate attacks as most of their energy was used fighting the zoroark. Sil charged a moonlight blast, Atty a dark pulse. The houndoom just stood there and watched them, as if he knew it was pointless to even try. They launched their attacks. Sil's moon blast managed to connect when he tried to dodge, but hardly fazed him, and he caught the dark pulse. It turned red like the shadow ball and was sent back with double the power. Atty managed to get out of the way, but the blast made him jump further than he intended. He was hit by a red blast while still in mid air and knocked out of view into the forest.

The sylveon tried to attack when he wasn't looking, but when she came within striking range, the houndoom stepped to the side side, grabbed her by the ear, and slung her back where she started. She quickly caught herself. Her ribbons began moving aggressively. A bright light shines and covered the area in a bright mist, temporarily blinding.

"Misty terrain. Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled. "Typical for a fairy." Sil paid him no attention and was taking advantage of his lack of sight, jumping as high as she could above him with a glowing tail coming down at him. She gasp when her tail was grabbed and she was slammed into the ground belly flat. When she tried to stand, she was met by a boot to the face and flipped over on her back with a bloody nose, cuts, and blackened eyes. She suddenly found it hard to breath and felt a foot on her neck steadily adding pressure. "You're way out of your league, kid. You're weak, just like your parents." Sil was angered and wanted badly to strike back at him, but was helpless under his weight. "They should have finished me when they had the chance, but they never had the guts to do what has to be done." He looked down at her with a fiendish smirk. He raised his foot and was about to end it, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Her vision was blurry, but she could clearly see a black figure with glowing rings.

Atty had managed to grab hold of the houndoom, but not for long when he was smacked in the face by the canines horns, and then knocked down by a punch. He quickly got up and tried to take some swings, all failing from blocks. He was punched again, and then felt a knee in his stomach. He could taste his own blood in the back of his throat, and then the houndoom's hand as he was held up against a tree. Sil tried to stand to help her friend, but was knocked back down by a red blast.

"Wait you're turn," the houndoom stated darkly and returned his attention to the umbreon. He formed a fist which then began to glow red energy and manifest itself into glowing red claws. He gasped as he felt the blades enter his chest. He could feel himself slipping away. Everything slowly began to fade. He was flung to the side, his blood beginning to build up under him where he landed. The last thing he could hear before blacking out was Sil's crying out to him...

Recovery

I must have been out for days. I thought for sure I was dead. Sil's cries haunted me that whole time. I finally came to in a bright room...

Atty's eyes slowly opened, and strained a bit from a bright light. He could hear a faint voice.

"He's waking up! Someone get Sil!" His vision was blurry, and his chest hurt when he tried to sit up. He recognized this place. It was a hospital owned by a gardevoir. He felt bandage wrapped around his chest and hugging him tightly, but not tight enough to cause discomfort. He had a minor headache. The bandits... That houndoom... Was it all a dream? A. familiar voice caught his ear.

"Atty!" He was suddenly grabbed in a tight hug by his sylveon friend. Her hug caused him discomfort in his chest.

"Sil.. Sil, you're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry." She eased up and released him. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"The bandits... What happened?"

"I don't know.. The houndoom, he just left. Another rescue team found us and brought us here. I was easy to treat, but you..." Her eyes began to tear up, and she nearly choked trying to get the words out, "they told me you probably wouldn't make it. You had lost so much blood." She hugged him again, gently this time to avoid causing more discomfort. "But I refused to give up on you." Atty felt guilty. She knew something wasn't right about the letter, and if he had listened to her, neither of them would've gotten hurt.

"Sil... I'm so sorry. I should've.."

"Don't be. You're alive, that's all that matters now." Their moment alone ended when they heard a knock and the door opening. A gardevoir in a white coat came in with a clipboard.

"You had us worried for a while there, Atty. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore."

"That's good," she stated as she looked over her chart, "You were a mess when they brought you in. Your wounds were difficult to treat, but we managed." The psychic pokemon looked at Sil for a moment. "Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I just need to perform a physical and then you can take him home." She agreed, and left Atty alone with the gardevore.

The exam went pretty well. She told me everything checked out okay and there wasn't any permanent damage, except for the scars on my chest when she removed the bandages. Before long she asked Sil to come back into the room.

"He's all yours. Just make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous, and that he rests when he needs to. He should make a full recovery within the month."

"Okay. Thank you for everything, Hope."


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING ON**

 _This chapter contains graphic sexual content and is only suitable for adult audiences. It's also the first time I did any erotica, so hopefully it turned out okay. Its become harder to write since my partner moved in with her new boyfriend and she doesn't talk to me as much.  
_

Chapter I

Depression

It was pretty dreadful staying home all the time to recover, but I had Sil to help me through it all. Everything seemed to be going great, until we resumed training...

Atty finally felt well enough to continue on with his rescue work, but he and Sil both felt a bit rusty being off it for so long. They had their own obstacle course behind their home. His sylveon friend had already started. He watched her as she sprinted and blasted targets with her moon blast as they popped up. She was as healthy as ever.

His turn finally came, and he dashed to the first set of targets. His favorite warm up was his dark pulse attack. But when he tried to charge one, his arms only sparked, and nothing happened. He was puzzled. He was always able to use this move with no problems at all. He tried again, only with the same results.

"Atty?" Sil noticed his difficult endeavor, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm... not sure. Something's not right." He tried his attack again. Nothing.

"You're probably just tired," she stated.

"I feel fine, Sil." Another attempt with the same result, he was becoming irritated. "Maybe I should try a different move." He tried shadow ball, and managed to get something. He held the black orb in his hands. He was happy, and relieved, for a moment, until it sparked, and exploded a second later, knocking him off his feet.

"Atty!" Sil rushed to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He was starting to feel down, having failed two of his moves.

"Maybe you should try something a little less... assertive. What about your helping hand?" He was a bit hesitant at first, but agreed. She stepped back so he could focus on his sylveon partner. His ears twitched and glowed for a second, but nothing happened. He tried again, straining and only giving himself a massive headache. He could only mutter an 'ow'. Atty was certain now that something was wrong. "Maybe Hope should take a look at you, if you want to go that is."

"Worth a try, I suppose."

Returning to the hospital was the last thing he wanted to do, but he felt there wasn't much choice. After explaining and demonstrating for Hope, she ran another physical, but was stumped.

"I really don't know what to tell you," she stated, "I've never seen anyone struggle with their whole move set, especially a veteran like yourself."

"So.. there's nothing you can do?" He was disappointed.

"Nothing that I know of. It may only be temporary do to your recent injuries, so I recommend you stay away from any rescue work until your power returns. Atty didn't say anything. No work? He was already going crazy from isolation.

"Don't worry, Atty. I'm sure it'll come back in no time," his sylveon friend tried to reassure him and raise his spirit.

No time indeed. My power never fully returned. I would try every day, and every time was the same result. I could feel my power getting weaker by the day. It soon became obvious that I could no longer continue my rescue work. I was forced to enter early retirement. I had thought Sil would continue without me, but she refused. She stuck by me and saw me through this difficult time. I went through several stages of depression.

I wouldn't eat or leave my room for a few days, despite Sil's persistence. Eventually I started looking for something to make me feel whole again. I did make a few bad choices though...

Atty sat alone in his room feeling depressed about his retirement. The loss of his power made him feel weak and useless, and he only seemed to be getting more depressed by the day. There was a knock on his door, though he didn't give any kind of response. Sil entered the room with a sandwich on a plate.

"Atty?" Again, he didn't respond. "I brought you something." He took a quick glimpse at her and turned away.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something."

"Why? I've no reason to keep my strength up." She sat the sandwich on his nightstand and sat on the bed with him.

"Atty, I know you're upset about the retirement, but you can't go on living like this. Its breaking my heart to see you this way." He gave a sigh and answered.

"You're right, Sil. I'm sorry. But I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sure you'll find something." She smiled, which seemed to comfort him. She was getting up to leave, but stopped when she saw him reach for something in the nightstand drawer. A tiny red box and a lighter. She knew what it was even before he opened it. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said as he popped a cigarette in his mouth and attempted to light it, only to have it swatted away.

"No, Atty." He gave her a dirty look, she returned it with a glare, "I know you're upset, but smoking isn't a good replacement."

"Since when do you care about my habits?"

"Since your health was concerned. Now hand it over." He grumbled for a moment before finally complying and placing the pack in her hand.

Once I finally got myself back on track, I started looking for something new to do with my life. But there was rarely anything that interested me. One day I picked up an article and stumbled across a section discussing veteran rescue teams that retired from their work, but continued helping others by opening up special buildings to pass their knowledge to others, be it other rescuers or standard citizens. That's when it finally came to me.

Before long, I opened up the Luna Dojo, a place where I could teach rescuers or anyone interested in self defense and survival skills. Sil became a cofounder and ran a shop. In time I began to feel better, and happy. But that soon passed. I began to feel empty again. Back to square one some might say. Something was missing. But what?

Present Day

Months passed since Luna's retirement. It was early in the morning when everyone was already up and about, except for one. Atty sat in his bed, dressed in his favorite black jeans and chain accessory, but with no intention of getting up any time soon. It was his day off, but that wasn't why he wasn't doing much. He should be happy, but he found it troublesome. It wasn't long before he heard a knock on his door. His old friend Sil entered. She wore her favorite pink sweater and a blue skirt.

"Are you okay, Atty? You've been quiet all morning."

"I'm fine, I guess," he answered plainly.

"Is something troubling you?" She sat on his bed with him as he sat up. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd be happy when I moved on and opened the dojo. But I'm not." Sil thought to herself for a moment. Something quickly came to mind.

"I've got it. Maybe you need a place to clear your head. Somewhere peaceful." His ears perked at the idea.

"What place do you have in mind?" She grabbed his hand and slowly guided him out of bed.

"Come with me."

"Uh.. Okay," a little baffled, for some reason he blushed at the touch of her hand.

Atty didn't know where Sil was taking him, and she didn't seem willing to share. That was the last thing on his mind, though. He noticed a fuzzy feeling inside whenever he was near the sylveon, and it's been happening a lot lately. What are these feelings, and what's causing them? It was all so strange to him.

Minutes later, they arrived in a familiar place. Yes, the Sacred Fields. Not much has changed the last time they were here.

"Look. The sun's already setting," the sylveon stated and snapped him back into reality. He noticed the sunlight shining around her, and his mind suddenly drifted again. She was glowing, almost like a goddess. He had known her for so long, but never really noticed it... She was beautiful. His attention came back when she looked at him, and he tried to avert his gaze and hope she didn't notice. She only smiled.

Sil gestured him to follow, leading him to an oak tree. "It's the same one we climbed that day, when we agreed to make a rescue team. Do you remember?" Of course he remembered. That was also the day he discovered his fear of heights. "You wanna climb it?" He gave her a funny look. Was she joking? Did she forget about his fear? Before he could give an answer, she was already halfway up the tree. "Come on." Looks like he didn't have a choice now. He was reluctant at first, but finally built up the courage to start climbing.

He was a little bummed she picked the highest branch, but it had a gorgeous view of the field. He tried to make himself comfortable next to her, but became nervous when he looked down. She noticed, and tried to get him to focus on the view.

"I always love coming here. It's so relaxing, especially when I watch the sunset." He tried to focus on the scenery. It was beautiful, and he managed to crack a smile, but quickly lost it. "What's wrong, Atty?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"What about?" He didn't respond right away, though Sil was able to figure it out for herself. "It was fun wasn't it? All the pokemon we met, the friends we made?" He only responded with a nod. "But the dojo's fun too. We get to help others like we use to. And your students... They look up to you." He gave a shrug. "You have a home, your own business, and friends who adore you. What else do you need?" He glimpsed at her. Her smile, and the sun beating on her pink fur... He had always thought she was cute, but never like this. There was something different this time. The warm and fuzzy feelings returned. He began to realize what was happening to him... What he was feeling.

He reached out and held her hand. Surprised by his sudden approach, she blushed and looked him in his ruby eyes.

"Atty?" He found himself leaning towards her, stopping inches from her to see how she'd react. Sil met him the rest of the way, their lips locked into a deep and passionate kiss. A moment of passion ended as they broke apart. "I had no idea you felt this way." Atty was able to hold on to a smile this time.

"I think maybe, I always have."

"Always?" She blushed, and he nodded.

"I love you, Sil." The sylveon was overjoyed and seemed like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Atty. I love you, too." They found themselves in another deep kiss, even more passionate than the first.

Night fell upon them, and their little vacation came to an end. The two of them returned home before it was real late. Sil stayed with Atty in his room that night, snuggled tightly with her umbreon lover. When morning came and she was waking up, she noticed he was gone, and saw only a piece of paper on the nightstand. She picked it up and recognized Atty's handwriting. 'Had some errands to run. Be back later today. Love Atty.' So she was alone. And she didn't have to work until tomorrow. What was she going to do on her last day off?

After breakfast, she decided to pass the time with some chores that needed to be done, mainly cleaning and dusting. It didn't take her long though, and she soon found herself with nothing to do again, and it was still early in the day.

She figured it was about time she visited an old friend, headed to the nearby town towards the main square, arriving at a building named 'the Naughty Fox' in glowing red letters, and a pokemon that looked much like a vulpix silhouette.

It was a pub that was opened most of the week during the day. It was pretty vacant except for her and the waiter at the counter, a young ninetales in a casual red tee and blue shorts that came above her knees. She was the owner, given the name of the place.

"Sil!" she greeted cheerfully with a southern accent, and a tight hug over the counter, "I'll be a mankey's uncle. It's so good to see you. What brings you to the Naughty Fox? Can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have the usual, Amber."

"You got it." The ninetails known as Amber grabbed a glass with ice cubes and some bottles and began mixing a pinkish liquid with a bluish one, and creating a purplish color, handing it to Sil once she was finished. "The wiki-pecha blend, just as you like." The fox girl waited until the sylveon took her first sip before asking, "So how's the retirement going?"

"Wonderful, especially since I'm sharing it with my lover."

"Your.. lover? You mean you and Atty...?" Sil smiled and nodded. "Well, congrats. It's about time, too. The whole town's been wondering whether or not you two would ever commit."

"Wha.. really?"

"What can I say? You and Atty were one of the most popular rescue teams in history, and a lot of pokemon thought you would make a cute couple." Sil blushed and giggled.

"Well, I guess we do now."

"And I know a lot of fan girls who are gonna be jealous. And boys of course," Amber said with a wink.

"One of the problems with being famous," the sylveon chuckled.

"He's running some errands.

"So..." Amber leaned over and rested on the counter with her arms crossed, "how's Atty doing? I heard he hasn't been coping so well since his... injury." Sil took another sip before answering.

"He's taking it pretty hard. Being a rescuer was his dream. Mine too. But we're helping each other through it all."

"He's lucky to have you. Such a shame this happened." Something quickly came to the fox's mind, "Where is he anyway? I thought he'd be with you."

"He had some errands."

"Well damn, I was looking forward to seeing him." Amber pouted and made a face to match.

"If you'd like, you could come over sometime. I could make snacks, we could watch a movie, or just hang out and catch up." She giggled.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I'll visit next week if I don't have any plans." Sil drank the last of her beverage, and reached in to her pocket for some cash. Amber stopped her. "It's on the house." She stood up and thanked her as she made her leave. "Tell Atty I said hi."

"I will. See you later."

It was still early in the day, almost noon. She wondered if Atty was back yet. She didn't have to for long, as she saw him sitting on their black leather couch by the fireplace. He was reading a book, but set it down when he heard her come in.

"There you are. Where've you been?"

"At Amber's place. She says hi by the way."

"How is she?"

"She's doing good." Sil Sat down next to her umbreon friend and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, what those errands you had?"

"There was a package at the post office. Nothing big. I would've been back sooner, but I noticed this new Johto style restaurant on my way back and thought I'd check it out. I made a reservation for us, if you wanna go." She perked almost immediately.

"That sounds fun. What time?"

"Three, so, we have a couple of hours."

"So we have some spare time, then." She looked up at her dark lover with endearing eyes. "What should we do until then?"

"Well.." he placed a hand on her thigh and gave her a gentle rubbed, giving her a warm and tingling sensation up her spine, "we could freshen up together, if you catch my drift." He gave a playful smirk, she a giggle and a seductive smile at the thought of it.

The two find themselves heading upstairs, and just as soon in their restroom and into a walk in shower. Atty leaned against the counter as he watched her undress. He had a excellent view of her backside taking note of the cute pink, heart shaped birthmark. She glimpsed back and noticed, giving a giggle.

"Like what you see?" He nodded. It was the first time he'd ever seen her like this. He began to undress as she turned on the hot water and stepped in letting it soak her pink and white fur. He was close behind, standing behind her and pouring a small amount of soap on her shoulder and down her back, gently rubbing and massaging her. She moaned from his gentle touch, and gasped when she felt her breasts squeezed and her now erect nipples pinched. "Someone's eager," she giggled.

He continued to massage his sylveon lover's soft, perfect b-sized globes as he nibbled and kisses her neck, sending tingling sensations across her body and making her whimper and bite her lip. She could feel his hand moving downward across her fluffy white belly and gently stroking her womanhood. Her moaning was driving him over the edge, his erection rapidly growing and poking her in the back.

"Excited, aren't you?" He hummed as he rubbed and gently slid a single digit into her. Sil's panting excited him more and more as he moved his finger in and out.

"I can't help it. You're just too good." Another digit slid into her. The sylveon's panting grew harder as she was finger fucked until she was brought to the peak of her climax. He stopped and pulled out, and before she could ask why she was turned around and laid against the shower wall. She was met with a kiss on the lips. He caressed her more on the neck down as he went lower, until he was on his knees inches from her sex, looking up at her for approval to continue. She bit her lip with anticipation, which was all he needed.

He moved in closer and gave a gentle lick against her needing cunt, then pushing in deeper and massaging his lover's vaginal walls with his tongue. Her insides burned with lust and felt so good against his flesh. She grabbed his head and pushed him deeper into her sex and grinded against her hips, her moaning and panting growing heavier with every stroke of his tongue. She began to caress her breasts as he worked on her nether regions. He continued pushing in until he was nose deep inside her and moved his tongue rapidly back and forth, inside and out as he begins to taste her precum.

"Oh, God Atty, yes." Her cries of ecstasy were almost too much for him. He could feel her insides clamping on his snout as he brought her closer to an orgasm. His muzzle was coated with her juices. Not much longer now... He continued with his tongue fucking, enjoying and savoring the taste of her, rapidly wagging is tongue back and forth inside her. "Fuck!" she screamed and finally came on his face, pulling out and licking the residue off his lips and allowing the warm water to wash off the rest. He stood up and gave her a passionate kiss, and quickly switched places with her.

"My turn, now," he smirked as she knelt down and met his throbbing, red member just inches from her face. She grabbed his puppy pecker and began giving gentle strokes while she looked up at him. He moaned and shuddered, gritting his teeth as he pressed his back against the wall while she worked on his manhood. She gave the tip a gentle lick as she continued her strokes and began moving a little faster. His cries of ecstasy were like music to her ears.

She ceased her stroking and began to bring her lips around her lover's throbbing cock, lightly sucking the tip as she pulled it out each time and trying to take it deeper, slowly bobbing her head up and down and gradually going fast.

"Oh god, Sil." His moans turned into heavy pants as he grabbed Sil's head with one hand and tried to push himself deeper in her mouth. She continued sucking and licking at every inch as she took him in. His panting grew faster and heavier as he came closer to his climax and began shooting out precum in her mouth. He tightened his grip on her head and pushes himself as deep as he could without choking her. She muffled and began sucking harder as he began to thrust. Drool and precum began dripping from her chin as she let him take over. His panting continued growing faster, at last reaching his limit, gasping and shooting a load of warm liquid in her mouth and down her throat.

The sylveon pulled herself off of his member as she swallowed thick white cream, licking her lips as he finally released her and tried to catch his breath. Satisfied, Atty grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, holding her tightly and giving her a kiss.

Their moment of passion passed, they focused on washing the residue off each other and dried off. Sil went to her old room to dress, as she didn't have time to move in with Atty yet. With only half an hour left before they had to leave, he decided to take out something he'd been saving for a special occasion. In his closet was a suit like new, black jeans and a light jacket, nothing too fancy, which suited him just fine. It was a gift from his mother, but he never had reason to where it. Then a thought raced through his mind. Is it possible she knew about him and Sil before they did. It didn't really matter at that point.

He wore a white tee underneath the jacket to bring out its charm, and with a little care, he managed to get his hair slicked back, and gave it a shine. He was good to go. Now he had to wait on Sil. He waited patiently outside her door. She stepped out a few minutes later.

He was awestruck by the sylveon's transformation. She wore a sleeveless silk blue dress that reached her ankles, and she had two braids in her hair, one dangling on each side of her face. Sil noticed his stare and giggled.

"You like?" He nodded. She looked him over, and smiled, "You look handsome." Atty smiled back, but felt a little nervous, showing it by rubbing the back of his neck. Funny, considering how intimate they were just moments ago.

"Are you set?" he asked. She gave a responsive nod.

They entered the town square, and soon approached the desired building, labeled 'The Red Gyarados' with the stated pokemon above the name, all in red, as it should be. His reservation confirmed, they were seated and given their menus.

"This place is really nice, Atty," stated Sil, "Do you know what your getting?"

"I was thinking of trying the corphish. What about you?"

"The octillery sounds pretty good to me."

Their orders taken, they sat idly enjoying each other's company and a drink, sitrus for Atty, and pecha for Sil. He tried to make conversation.

"This place is actually pretty popular world wide. It's about time we got one."

"I know. I was pretty excited when I heard it was being built," Sil added, "I heard it's almost impossible to get a reservation. How did you get one?"

"I just got lucky I suppose."

"I'm glad you did. This place is so beautiful." She looked around, admiring the décor.

"Maybe, but.." he stared at his sylveon companion in with adoration, "not the most beautiful thing here." Sil blushed and smiled.

Moments later, their order of finely wrapped sushi rolls arrived. They enjoyed their meal and occasionally had a taste of the other's. Sil broke the silence as their dinner was coming to its conclusion.

"Thank you for taking me out."

"It was my pleasure," he said as he took a drink.

"What about desert?"

"They don't have much of a selection here. It's mainly a sushi joint after all. We can pick something up on the way back if you want."

"No, that's okay. I was thinking of picking something else up," she said with a smile and wink. Atty smirked and rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Alright then." Sil giggled as he went back to his meal.

Their dinner finished and paid for, their date was coming to an end. They began heading home. Sil reached a hand around his own and held tightly.

"That was fun, don't you think?" he said as he tightened his grip as well.

"I had a wonderful time," she smiled.

"I'm glad. I was afraid I might be too... boring."

"Oh Atty, you could never be boring to me," she gave a playful nudge. A smile filled his face.

Finally, they made it home, and we're making themselves comfortable in the living room. Atty sat down with a book, but was caught by surprise when Sil locked lips with him in a passionate kiss. As they broke, he became lost in her eyes and blushed.

"What was that for?"

"Just a thank you for tonight."

"Oh? Well, you're welcome I guess." He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. The sylveon giggled at his reaction. "It's still early. What do you wanna do now?"

"Well... I do have an idea." She looked at him with seductive eyes. Atty blushed at the thought of what she had in mind, even harder when she scooted closer to him until her breasts were rubbing against his chest. He couldn't help but look down at her cleavage, looking up again to notice she was licking her lips.

She gave another kiss, feeling his tongue wrestling around with her own, and teaching down to rub the bulge in his pants. He started playing with his sylveon lover's breasts, getting a reaction when she started moaning into their kiss. She broke from him.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable," she rubbed a finger playfully across his chest, grabbed his hand and guided him upstairs, into her bedroom, which was about as pink as she was. Atty found himself wrapping his arms around Sol from behind and kissing her neck. She purred from his gentle, loving touch as he began to help her pull of her dress, admiring her figure for a moment while he removed his jacket and tee. The sylveon turned around and wrapped her arms around her umbreon lover's shoulders and began kissing him passionately. After a long moment, Atty broke from her and looked into Sil's eyes.

"You know... this would be my first time."

"Me too," she blushed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked uncertainly. He was answered with a kiss on the nose.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Now filled with reassurance, he locked lips with her again as he reached around her and undid her bra and exposed her perfect globes. He broke from her lips and started kissing her from the neck down as she lied on the bed, reaching her fluffy, white belly as he slowly pulled off her panties and gave her clitoris a few licks before working on her pussy. She gave soft moans and bit her lip in anticipation.

He licked deep and lapped his tongue vigorously back and forth inside of her as she began to breathe heavier and moan louder. She suddenly grabbed his head and tried to push him deeper. He muffled and continued his licks as he began to taste her precum. He suddenly pulled out, not wanting to finish her too quickly, crawling on top and kissing her as undid his pants and laid his throbbing manhood gently over her needy, wet cunt.

"Mmm... yes," she bit on her fingers. He thought it was cute how sensitive she was just from his touch.

"Are you ready?" His partner answered with a quick nod. With her approval, he lined up his prick with her sex and began to push in slowly, making her grip the sheets tightly as he entered her virgin cunt and getting short scream as she was deflowered. He stopped for a moment as her virgin blood leaked out around his member. "Are you okay?"

"Y..yes" she gritted her teeth and tried to quickly shake off the pain, comforted by a gentle stroke on the cheek and a kiss on the lips as her lover began to give gentle thrusts. Her grip on the sheets grew tighter, and she gave a cute little squeak every time he thrusted deep. Atty leaned in and began kissing his sylveon lover's neck as he continued a steady and gentle pace. He reached out with one hand and played with her breasts a little.

Sil's cute squeaks turned into loving moans. She wrapped her arms around him to hold the umbreon close. He started to pump a little faster, enough to slightly shake and squeak the bed. His breathing grew heavier, her moans louder as she was fucked steadily. Atty began to speed up more as his knot began to swell, and both eeveelutions drew closer to there orgasms. Sil found herself wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, and reached up to lock lips with him.

They breathed in sync with each other, the beats of their hearts matched, and for what seemed like an eternity, they felt as though they were one. He could feel himself getting close. Minutes pass...

"Atty... I'm gonna..!" her moans turned into cries of ecstasy. At the last second, he pulled out and released. His hot seed sprayed over her fuzzy white belly as she came in unison. He collapsed on top of her and rolled with Sil so she was laying comfortably on top of him. They were face to face, and looked deep into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. He wrapped his arms around his love and kissed her.

"I love you, Sil."

"I love you too, Atty." Their date night finally coming to its end, the two shortly fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
